Ananasi
Ananasi are werespiders, one of the surviving Changing Breeds of the Classic World of Darkness. They call themselves as "Damhàn". Overview to describe themselves]]The Damhàn consider themselves children of Queen Ananasa, an ancient and powerful spider spirit created by the Weaver itself. As creatures of the Weaver, they seek to keep true balance between the forces of the Triat, fulfilling the Weaver's original purpose. Queen Ananasa's will is their law; she is the patron and totem of every Ananasi (though there are traitors like the Kumo, who abandon her). The children of Queen Ananasa have many of the advantages of spiders. In all forms other than homid, they possess multiple pairs of eyes and limbs; they are also able to consciously exude pheromones, making it easy to attract mates. They possess poison glands (but their venom's potency varies according to the species of spider they resemble), and may also spin webs in Pithus form which are tremendously strong. Having no connection to Luna, the Ananasi are one of the few Fera who do not possess Rage (and do not normally frenzy). Instead, like some of their spider kin, they are able to draw sustenance and supernatural power from the blood of humans and animals. They may expend the power granted by this blood to heal themselves, move with supernatural quickness, instantly change forms, create webs or to power some of their gifts. They do not regenerate like other Fera; they either heal at the same rate as humans, or they may use the power of the blood they have ingested to heal themselves. Similarly they do not enjoy the immunity to disease that Garou and other Fera possess, though they can purge such diseases from their system with the power in their blood. The Damhàn do not step sideways to enter the Umbra; instead, they assume Crawlerling form (see below) and crawl through the strands of the web, which is how they think of the Gauntlet. Being creatures of the Weaver, they find this much easier in areas of high Weaver influence, and much more difficult in areas dominated by the Wyld or the Wyrm. They are are considered bizarre and alien at best by the other Changing Breeds; in return, the Ananasi consider the other Fera (for whom they use the collective term "Ovid") beneath their notice. Perhaps because they are not Gaian offspring, Ananasi possess no vulnerability or allergy to silver, nor to any other substance as a Breed. They often point this out as proof of their superiority to the Ovid. Forms The Ananasi may change into many distinguished forms: * Homid - a normal human form. Though it is not exactly human, and a very thorough examination will reveal their strange nature. * Lilian - a human-spider hybrid form, which is not necessarily the same for each Ananasi. Some are humanoid with multiple limbs, while others have a human-like torso sprouting from the abdomen of a giant spider. It is considered a war form, and thus analogous to the Crinos form of other Fera. * Pithus - an enormous spider, at least half as heavy again as the werespider's human form. * Crawlerling - the spider form. Unique among the Fera, Ananasi do not transform into a single animal, but rather a swarm of hundreds of spiders. This makes them very difficult to kill, though if significant numbers of the swarm spiders are killed the Ananasi may lose memories, skills and mass in her other forms. This mass can be regained by consuming ordinary spiders. * Araneid - This form is not standard to the Ananasi. Through the general Rank 2 Gift: Man-Spider Form, the Damhàn develops a Glabro-like form between Homid and Lilian. The Damhàn’s current form does affect the venom’s potency. Ananasi in Pithus form produce full strength venom; in Lilian form, their poison is somewhat diluted, in Homid even more so, and the bite of a single spider in Crawlerling is quite weak. Storytellers should determine for themselves the exact amount of damage (and any extra effects) based on the particular “spider” species, but venom always deals aggravated damage that can only be healed through medical attention or magical healing. Left unattended, the damage will never heal. Even if the spider species they emulate does not, Ananasi also possess venom-producing glands (and fangs capable of delivering this venom via a bite). The fangs are present in all forms allowing a werespider to bite with venomous effect regardless of his current shape. When in Pithus form, Ananasi can spin webs that are almost as strong as steel and yet as flexible as natural spider webs. Pithus webs take four health levels of damage before they break. Creating webs costs a Pithus Ananasi one blood point to create a web large enough to block an industrial sized doorway, fill a small closet, or ensnare a large human (or Crinos Garou). In Crawlerling form, all Ananasi can spin webs that have the strength of ordinary spider webs — this does not require the expenditure of blood. Breeds Ananasi have only two Breeds: Homid (born of one human parent) and Arachnid (born of one spider parent). Ananasi do not have 'true' metis, instead a creature born to two Ananasi parents is a separate breed called Athasaia, which are kept deep in the umbra. The Athasaia only communicate with Queen Ananasa herself and are involved in the Apocalypse. Metis do exist among the Kumo - rare, horrid beings who eat their way out of their mother's body. Factions Damhàn also do not possess Auspices. Instead, they have nine Factions, each representing a different role in one of the three aspects. Each aspect seeks to balance the forces of the Triat member it champions; the factions approach this task in different ways. Ananasi cannot change their aspects or factions; there is no Rite of Renunciation for the werespiders. It is both their blessing and their curse that they are what they are, from the moment of their making until they are welcomed back into the Great Mother’s silken embrace Shortly after an Ananasi’s Metamorphosis, she manifests physical changes that denote her faction. These markings manifest as changes in pore patterns (especially on the face and torso) in homid forms, but as overt coloration and texture changes in other forms. Tenere are branded with spider-web markings that radiate in circles or wedges. Hatar markings are sinuous and serpentine. Kumoti patterns are jagged, like lightning bolts, zig-zagging and crossing over one another. *Tenere (Weaver-dedicated) - of all Damhàn, Tenere have the best control over their emotions and pay the most attention to order and pattern. They aim to restore the Weaver to her original aspect, not the mad-out-of-control creature she has become. Tenere value neatness in their personal lives, order in their relationships, and pattern in their day-to-day activities. Logical, calculating, and precise, they strive to maintain stability in the Great Web, and to embody the Weaver in everything they do. :Starting Gifts: Groom, Patience of Ananasa *The Hatar (Wyrm-servants) - like the Tenere, the Hatar are dedicated to the original aspect of their facet of the Triat — the Destroyer Wyrm, rather than the Corruptor. They believe that the Wyrm, itself, has been corrupted by its imprisonment by the Weaver, and that in order to fulfill its true place in the Triat, it must be freed and returned to its original role. Living embodiments of the tenet that the “center cannot hold,” Hatar are the Unweavers of the Ananasi. Whether physical or esoteric, their duties focus on breaking down that which stands in the way of Symmetry, under the command of the Queen Mother. :Starting Gifts: Blood of Pain, Wyrmling Kinship *The Kumoti (Wyld-born) - creative and dynamic, Kumoti emulate the Wyld as it should be, rather than as it is. Through subtle changes and manipulations, they fight stagnation and entropy, encouraging growth and development where it might not otherwise flourish. Some claim the Kumoti are more chaotic than calculating, but to the Wyld-born, any change carries with it the potential for transition in the right direction to achieve the Great Mother’s goals. :Starting Gifts: Inspire, Mother’s Touch Aspects While there are overarching goals and duties for each Ananasi faction, even within each group, distinct roles exist. These subdivisions, known as factions, ensure that every part of an aspect’s responsibility receives proper focus and attention. For each aspect, there are three factions, defining the individual Ananasi’s duties to Queen Ananasa succinctly. An Ananasi’s destined faction becomes clear during her initial period of Umbral instruction. *Myrmidon - the Warrior aspect. They engage in martial combat when necessary, and guerilla tactics when that suits their Queen’s needs. They understand the subtleties of diplomacy and the value of shock maneuvers, alike. :Starting Gifts: Illusion of Size, Open Sea *Viskr - Judges and mystics. Specializing in hidden knowledges, arcane magics, and secret mysteries, they are the most likely to seek interaction with other Changing Breeds, or at least obtain their powers, to fulfill The Great Mother’s goals. :Starting Gifts: Curse of the Great Web, Shroud *Wyrsta - Questioners. Wyrsta look beyond how reality presently exists and ask not only why it is so, but how it could be manipulated to better serve the Queen Mother’s objective. They also test the rest of the Damhàn, personally and as a whole, to ensure they do not weaken the perfection of the Great Web through laziness, ignorance, or incompetence. :Starting Gifts: Alter Mood, Beastmind Gifts and Rites Ananasi gifts often bolster their spider-like abilities, strengthening webs, allowing their venom to affect supernatural creatures, and so on. They learn a wide range of gifts allowing them to fulfill any of the roles Queen Ananasa may give them. Ananasi general gifts • Balance (Level One) • Cling (Level One) • Many Eyes (Level One) • Resist Pain (Level One) • Resist Toxin (Level One) • Stolen Moments (Level One) • Hand Fangs (Level Two) • Man-Spider Form (Level Two) • Replenishment of the Flesh (Level Two) • Spines (Level Two) • Blood Pump (Level Three) • Jump (Level Three) • Spider’s Grace (Level Three) • Entropic Bite (Level Four) • Hydraulic Strength (Level Four) • Carapace (Level Five) • Survivor (Level Five) Tenere Gifts • Groom (Level One) • Patience of Ananasa (Level One) • Beneath Notice (Level Two) • Breath of Ananasa (Level Two) • Mother’s Look (Level Three) • Reshape Object (Level Three) • Understanding the Tapestry (Level Four) • Web Sheet (Level Four) • Thieving Touch of Spiders (Level Five) Hatar Gifts • Blood of Pain (Level One) • Wyrmling Kinship (Level One) • Blood of Illusion (Level Two) • Call of the Wyrm (Level Two) • Corrupt (Level Three) • Pulse of the Invisible (Level Three) • Ill Winds (Level Four) • Still Blood (Level Four) • Burning Blood (Level Five) Kumoti Gifts • Inspire (Level One) • Mother’s Touch (Level One) • Arachnophobia (Level Two) • Insight of the Mother (Level Two) • Alter Lilian (Level Three) • Sense Motion (Level Three) • Mindblock (Level Four) • Assimilation (Level Five) Myrmidon Gifts • Illusion of Size (Level One) • Open Seal (Level One) • Hydraulic Strength (Level Two) • True Fear (Level Two) • Scorpion Tail (Level Three) • Weak Arm (Level Three) • Blood Hunt (Level Four) • Drying Bite (Level Four) • Image of the Great Mother (Level Five) Viskr Gifts • Curse of the Great Web (Level One) • Shroud (Level One) • Mindspeak (Level Two) • Minor Unweaving (Level Two) • Calcify (Level Three) • Cocoon (Level Three) • Attunement (Level Four) • Brethren Call (Level Four) • Shattering (Level Five) Wyrsta Gifts • Alter Mood (Level One) • Beastmind (Level One) • Blinding Spit (Level Two) • Visceral Agony (Level Two) • Tick Body (Level Three) • Blades of the Mantis (Level Four) • Wither Limb (Level Four) • Razor Webs (Level Five) • Summon Net-Spider (Level Five) ---- The Ananasi share quite a few rites with the Ovid, especially Mystic rites. The Ananasi also have a number of their own rites, taught during their time of Umbral instruction, or whispered to them by Queen Ananasa inside of their Sylie. One rite stands above all others in importance, however. Ananasi general rites • Rite of Spinning - Level One, Mystic • The Master’s Needs - Level Four, Mystic Organization Most Ananasi lead solitary lives, each doing her part to carry out the will of Queen Ananasa, with whom she maintains a personal bond. While they are uncannily aware of the connections between all the disparate parts of reality (which they refer to as the Great Web) they, themselves, most often remain aloofly above what they see as the “lesser” parts of that same interwoven Tapestry. They are, at heart, the manipulators of those threads, rather than threads themselves. And as such, while they may give the appearance of bonding with those around them (as an effective manipulation technique), in truth they categorically avoid becoming too intimately connected with humanity, the Ovid, or even others of their own kind. When they do organize in groups, either to accomplish a goal too large for single effort or for mutual protection, these temporary “clusters” quickly disband after the threat is dealt with or the task completed. Some among the Ovid claim this is the only way that the werespiders avoid falling to the cannibalism that often happens in nature when one spider intrudes on another’s territory. The Ananasi have not deigned to answer these allegations. The Laws of Ananasa Queen Ananasa’s directives to Her children may be subtle and complex, but their overarching goal is a simple one: restore Symmetry to the Great Web. In order to complete this singular mission, however, Her children have innumerable likewise-herculean tasks to accomplish, not the least of which is restoring each member of the Triat to sanity (and to their original, balanced duties). To keep Her children’s own balance and focus, Ananasa has set forth a series of nine Laws that rule their every action. While humans may defy their legal system, and even Garou may debate the meaning of the tenets of their Litany, every Ananasi holds these Laws at the core of their being, knowing that without them, success is not only unlikely — it is impossible. *Obey the Mother-Queen in All Things *Defend Your Brethren from All Who Would Do Them Harm *Follow the Aspect and Faction that Ananasa Chooses for You *Understand the Ways of the Triat, Both as They Were and as They Are. Know the Difference *Know Your Enemies *Know the Great Web for What It Is *Know Your Place *Keep Your Mouth Shut *Worship None but Ananasa Renown Ananasi may gain renown in three categories, which correspond to the three members of the Triat; they try to follow all three, no matter their faction, to gain a deeper understanding of the "Great Web" of existence. The categories are Cunning (for the Wyrm), Obedience (for the Weaver) and Wisdom (for the Wyld). Rank is less important to Ananasi than the favor of Queen Ananasa, but their ranks are made apparent by subtle patterns on their skin, discernible in all forms. Each faction has a distinct pattern which becomes more complex as the werespider rises in Rank. Some of the renowned Ananasi include: *Christy15 *Octavia *Abiele Dumont *Jericho Euler *Courtney Harper *Tomas Hogarth *Shantayne Piroqui Errata and Clarifications The Ananasi are quite different from the other shapeshifters, and with a number of unique features. This combined with numerous rule changes and multiple bookWerewolf: the Apocalypse - 20th Anniversary Edition (W20)Werewolf: the Apocalypse - Player's Guide (2nd Edition)Werewolf: the Apocalypse - Player's Guide to Changing BreedsWerewolf: the Apocalypse - Breedbook AnanasiWerewolf: the Apocalypse - Changing Breeds (CB20)Mind's Eye Theater - Laws of the Wild - Changing Breeds: 3, there are a quite a lot of things to clarify. CB20 has been used as the deciding factor when sources are in conflict. Animal attraction: '''Despite their cooler nature, Ananasi can be just as, if not even more of, sexual predators than the Garou (the rules are identical as for Garou in W20, but in older edition the difficulty depended on the user's own Rage, so Ananasi were instead given difficulty 4). '''Equality: As a hole, the Ananasi culture is actually not dominated by women, but is rather very equal between the genders, and not a few Ananasi are transgender, or does not view themselves as one particular sex, but rather as something in between, or shifting back and forth (requires a Merit). Health Healing: Ananasi heal both as normal humans, and can heal themselves by spending blood. Lost limbs can also be healed but will take a weak, and is painful. Ananasi with lots of blood in their system, and who easily can get lot more can actually heal aggravated damage much faster than other shapeshifters, and can theoretically come back from aggravated damage that have brought them Incapacitated to full health in a single 24 hour period, but without blood, they can only heal as ordinary humans do. Illnesses and toxins: '''Due to their lack or regeneration Ananasi are actually just as receptacle to toxins and illnesses as ordinary humans. They may however purge such things from their system by healing themselves with blood, but that might take large quantities, and hunting for blood is not east for someone who is ill. So it does happen that Ananasi die from sickness. '''Battle scars: As Ananasi lack Rage and do not regenerate, they do not have the option to try to remain active through wounds that would incapacitate or kill them, and so, they have no "normal" way to suffer battle scars. If an Ananasi through some strange circumstance still should suffer such, it would not award her any Renown. An Ananasi with the Gift Mother's Touch may still try to heal a battle scar in the same way as other Fera. Forms and Shape shifting The forms of the Ananasi are unique among shapeshifters. Forms: '''At the Storyteller's discretion male Ananasi in Lilian and Pithus may be smaller and physically weaker, but more nimble, than their female counterparts. This is to reflect this dimorphism in most types of spiders. Crawlerling form is not affected by this in game mechanics, though may be reflected in the individual sizes of the composing spiders. The rare Araneid (requires the level 2 general Gift Man-Spider Form) is also not affected. Dimorphism was omitted from Player's Guide to the Changing Breeds and CB20. The following table have this dimorphism in the same way as in Breedbook Ananasi, but for the updated attribute modifiers from CB20. Ananasi that are not clearly male should go with the normal (female) attribute modifiers. '''Claws and bite: '''Lilan and Pithus are considered to have the equivalent of claws (the sharp ends of their spider-limbs) and may use such attacks (not all limbs are required to have them, but some will). The claws does Strength +2 aggravated damage in both forms. Their bite does Strength +1 aggravated damage in Lilian Strength +3 aggravated damage in Pithus, and Strength lethal in Homid (the Ananasi choose whenever or not to inject venom). This was omitted from CB20. '''Speech: Ananasi are capable of human speach in Homid, Araenid and Lilian (though it may sound like a hissing mockery in Lilian), and capable of using their own language in Lilian, Pithus and Crawlering, a language that all Ananasi instinctively know. Shifting form: Unlike other Fera, the forms of an Ananasi do not come in a specific order. They can shift directly from any form to any other (it takes one turn, unless a Blood Point is spent to shift instantly). Only one success at the Stamina + Primal-Urge roll is required for any shift, no matter the start and goal forms. This is stated in CB20, but is very easy to miss. The difficulty to shift in Homid, Lilian or Crawlerling is difficulty 6, while shifting in Pithus or Araneid is difficulty 7. This was missing from CB20. No roll or spending of Blood Points is required to reflexive instant shift to Breed form. Crawlerling Form is considered Breed form for Arachnid Ananasi for this purpose, whom reverts to this form automatically if falling unconscious. The Crawlerling Form The Crawlerling form is very hard to grasp and only Breedbook Ananasi goes into any detail about it. Assign leaders: The Ananasi decide each time she shifts into this form which and how many spiders are leaders, and what memories are kept in which one. Most Ananasi have a default set of leaders with predetermined sets of memories. Any number from one to ten works just fine, but over this there is a +1 difficulty on all Perception and Willpower rolls for each extra leader, and a +1 difficulty on all Wits rolls for every two extra leaders. This was omitted from CB20. Taking damage: Once in Crawlerling form the Ananasi does not take health levels when damaged, but individual spiders are instead killed. Losing drones just cause loosing mass, but with enough mass lost the ability to shift form is lost. For each leader that dies, the memories stored in that one is lost forever. At the storyteller's discretion this might include Ability dots, Gifts, or even basic motor functions like how to control the bladder. If all leaders are killed, the Ananasi is reduced to a collection of spiders that will go their separate ways and live normal spider lives. What really is dangerous in this form are things that causes damage over a large area, and especially fire. Strong pesticides also causes serious problem (but not in the other forms, at least not more than for other Fera). Ignore all effects of lost health levels while in Crawlerling. Even an Ananasi that would be Incapacitated in her other forms will be just fine in her Crawlerling form. Gifts and rites: Unless otherwise specified, an Ananasi in Crawlerling can use these just fine. Healing damage: An Ananasi in Crawlerling does not truly heal. But neither does an Ananasi in this form truly suffer from wounds taken in other forms (ignore wound penalties while in Crawlerling). The mass from lost drones are replaced by eating animal protein (usually insects, but especially spiders as that is far more effective). Once the spiders collectively have reached enough mass, the Ananasi can once again shift to other forms. An Ananasi can not spend blood points in this form to heal health levels in this form. Neither does she heal naturally, and she can't even be healed with Gifts. She will therefore be just as wounded when returning to another form as when shifted. She may however regain both lost Gnosis and Blood points, just as in other forms. Unconscious Archanids: '''If an Archanid Ananasi fall unconscious she will automatically assume this form, and have her usual set of leaders, with their usual assigned sets of memories. If she does not have a usual set of leader, there will be only one single leader (with all memories). In this form she will be completely aware and unharmed, but generally it a good idea is to escape. Note that Ananasi (like other shapeshifters) who simply fall asleep usually remain in the current form. '''Downtime: If an Ananasi spreads out her consciousness through the entire mass of Crawlerling she will lose herself to the instincts and act like lots of individual spiders, with the only real difference that they will remain in the general area and will not attack one another. The Ananasi will reform when a simple rite wake her up, Queen Ananasa calls her to service, or she instinctively feels that her "vacation" is over. About half of all Ananasi are slumbering like this at any given time. Combat: Crawlerling is not meant for combat. Just about any attack from any kind of weapon will instantly kill any spider (if necessary think of each spider as having a single health level, and not being able to soak). They can however use two kinds of attacks; engulf, and injection. The normal Bite attack do not really apply in this form. While the venom of each individual spider is weak, a lot of spiders can bite collectively injecting a large amount of venom. If as many spiders that can fit bite a single individual all inject, assume combined the potency to be comparable to the venom in Pithus form (counts as a having spent a dosage in the other forms). The engulf maneuver do Strength in lethal damage. This is however not the Strength 0 in the Crawlerling form, but the unmodified (Homid) level that is used for this purpose. An Ananasi who engage in this maneuver can't exactly dodge attacks, but the opponent can usually at most kill a few spiders per attack. A swarmed opponent are open for the injection maneuver, but unless the Ananasi spend a blood point for an extra action or slit her actions to two attacks, the engulf maneuver is temporary broken, and the opponent can breath. Partial transformation: It is possible for an Ananasi to partially transform into Crawlerling, just like to any other form, as per the usual rules. Just like other transformation to and from Crawlerling this induces full Delirium in humans, and it is very unsettling even for many supernatural creatures. This can for example be that an Ananasi transforms her arm into a number of spiders of a mass roughly equal to the mass of the arm, transform her jaw into a single quite large spider, or a bit of blood to a few small spiders. If this "mini Crawlerling" is to do something a bit more sophisticated a bit away or in another room, one or two leaders must also be created to coordinate the drones. Most (at least three quarters) of the Ananasi's consciousness and memories must remain in her main body. If most of the spiders that composes the limb are killed, it is in affect amputated, though it may be healed back as if it was aggravated damage. It is even possible to transform for the head, neck, torso or abdomen to Crawlerling in this way, though extremely risky, because if those most of those spiders should die, the Ananasi is most likely killed instantly, not to mention how hard it is to maneuver when missing the head or being "cut" in two parts like that. The other way around is also possible, that the Ananasi in Crawlerling manifest a hand, limb or even head from any of the other forms. At least one leader must be part of this transformation to control such body part. These manifested body parts are however quite useless, as the Crawlerling form is to weak to move it around. A manifested human mouth may however speak, or bite something that is placed between the jaws, a manifested hand might turn a knob, and a manifested head can pretend to be dead. A new start: An Ananasi who in Crawlerling has been reduced to just a few spiders have the option to try to eat her way into the brain of a living (preferable unconscious) human, and from there eat the body from the inside. If the process succeeds the Ananasi will assume the form of the human she ate as her new Homid form (including age, gender, etc), and she will even have the memories of the human she ate (though they are a bit muted and she usually can distinguish them from her own). The process costs the Ananasi one permanent dot of Gnosis. Queen Ananasa's blessing is required for this process to work, and she will deny it to those she feels abuses it. Venom Venom glands: Ananasi in Homid have venom glands, but these are quite small and the venom is weak. The Merit Venomous provides the same kind of venom glands as Pithus (and strength of the venom), not only in Homid but also in Lilian, as well as the ability to use Gifts relying on venom in Homid form, something that is otherwise not possible. The rule texts in the description of Venom and for the Merit are unclear on this in CB20. An Ananasi usually only have two to three doses of venom and it takes a day to replenish each dose, but eating lots of venomous spiders replenish it a lot quicker. Type of venom: The exact effects of the venom is left to the player and storyteller for each individual Ananasi, as different spiders have very different types of venom and it might be affected by the Ananasi's aspect and faction. Some examples are venom that paralyses, tranquilizes, causes necrosis, cramps, bleeding from orifices, fever, nausea, headaches, extreme pain, sever rashes, or even an euphoric ecstasy similar to the Kiss of the bite of a Kindred, or even do two or three of these things at the same time. Given enough time to experiment and consume a large quantity of spiders of appropriate species, an Ananasi might even be able to change the composition of her venom. Strength of the venom: 'As a general guideline a full dosage of venom given in Pithus form should quickly kill or in some way quickly incapacitate a healthy human for many hours. The Ananasi may of course inject less for a milder effect. In Lilian the effect is diluted, so it should slowly kill or cripple a healthy humans for a few hours. In Homid the effect is even more diluted, so it is unlikely to kill, but if it does, is it takes a long time, or it seriously inconvenience a healthy human for about an hour. The bite of a single spider in Crawlerling is very unlikely to kill, but might inconvenience a healthy human for about half an hour. This however varies widely. And if more spiders bite the effect is more powerful, up to the same strength as in Pithus is the Crawlerling form is biting with as many as it can fit on a person. Without medical assistance a human might never recover from the venom completely. '''Resistance: '''Supernatural creatures are generally very resistant, if not completely immune, to the usual effects of the venom (but not to Gifts that utilizes the venom). A general guideline is to cut the effects and duration in half, and that any damage is lethal rather than aggravated, and no long term effects. There might however be exceptions, for example a venom that causes blood clots might cause a vampire to loose blood point. Ananasi are not immune to the venom of each other, nor to the venom of Nagah. Blood Ananasi uses blood instead of Rage, but unless otherwise specified they can ''not us it the same way. '''Spending blood: Ananasi may only gain one extra action per turn by spending blood, may only heal one level of bashing or lethal damage per turn by spending blood, and may only use one Blood Point per turn to create great webs (really large webs takes several Blood Points, and therefor several turns). Ananasi may only use blood to one effect per turn. This in affect limit them to spending one blood point per turn, except for the purpose using a gift that requires more to activate. This was a bit unclear in CB20, but is stated clearly in older sources. Activating the Gift Blood Pump completely removes all these limitations for the rest of the scene (both numbers of Blood Points, and the number of types of effects), though it does not remove the limitation that Gnosis and Blood Points can't be spent in the same turn. Feeding on blood: '''Ananasi gains Blood Points from blood more dependent on the volume than the quality or type, as long as it is warm blooded (mammal or bird). That means that a pint of blood from a human, a cow, an ostrich, and a Garou is worth the same to the Ananasi (one Blood Point), even though they may taste different. An Ananasi does not gain any blood points from drinking the blood of another Ananasi, a vampire, revenant or the plasm of a manifested ghost. Blood from mages, other Fera, changelings and even demons in human form are just normal human blood to them. Blood from other animals such as reptiles, fish, arthropods, molluscs and others also works, though a larger quantity is required for the same amount of Blood Points, and many Ananasi do not like the taste. Others actually prefers the blood of insects and/or spiders. Some develop a taste for human blood, or even for the blood of Fera. This was unclear in older sources, but made clear in CB20. Blood bags, blood soup and even undercooked stakes also provide blood points, though the less fresh, less fluid, and more cocked it is, the less effective it is, so a large quantity is needed for a single blood point. '''Out of blood: Most Ananasi that have spent all their blood points feel just fine. Their skin does not become pale, as it is not their normal ichor (blood) in their veins they use, but blood they have ingested. Though they do feel a thirst for blood, they can easily keep that at bay, and can theoretically go decades without blood without any problems. They simply can't use any more blood until they have ingested more. What they do need is food and drink, just like any other living creatures, or they will starve or die of thirst. All Ananasi do feel an irresistible need for warm blood one time in their life, around the time for their first change, though most will find an opportunity to taste a little bit of it in a controlled way out of intellectual curiosity, rather than having to kill an animal or person in a blood crazed fury in order to get it. Ananasi and Vampires Unless otherwise specified Ananasi can not use their blood the same way Kindred or Kuei-Jin can. Though most Ananasi have nothing at all to do with vampires, though some interact with them quite a lot, and some even pretend to be vampires. Drinking Kindred vitae or Kuei-Jin blood: '''Ananasi are immune to all direct affects of Kindred vitae (blood): They can not become ghouls (they gain no benefits), are immune to being blood bounded and can not be embraced (they simply die). The blood of vampires does not give them any nourishment, it feels disgusting to taste and an ananasi that tries to drink blood from a vampire is most likely to throw up. Some Ananasi (mostly Hatar) instead enjoy the taste, but still gain no benefits, nor side effects, and might still throw up later. Blood from ghouls do function as normal human blood, but do taste quite bad. Ananasi are just as vulnerable to other affects of vampiric blood (such as Disciplines) as other creatures. '''Drinking Ananasi ichor: A vampire that tastes the somewhat purple ichor (blood) from an Ananasi will find it has a revolting and alien taste. If that isn't discouraging enough actually drinking it cases most to throw up. This makes it extremely hard to classify (aside from that it definitely isn't vampire blood, nor normal human blood, in fact it hardly tastes or feels like blood at all to a vampire). If the vampire should manage to keep it down, a Kindred will find it potent to the same degree as with blood from other shapeshifters, but without any particular side effects from drinking it, and a Kuei-Jin will find in nourishing as if it was ordinary human blood. Ichor drained from an Ananasi does not drain her blood point, but rather Health levels, as with most living creatures. This counts as lethal damage. The reason for this is that an Ananasi does not store the blood points in her own ichor, but rather in her digestive system. An Ananasi may heal damage caused this way this as any other. Ananasi are also immune to the effects of the Kiss of the Kindred (though many are informed and clever enough to pretend the are affected). Pretending to be a vampire: Despite having fangs and being blood drinkers, Ananasi are not vampires in any real meaning of the word. They are living, not undead, they need food, they need to breath, etc, in fact they don't actually need blood at all, and they do not have any of the weaknesses of vampires. They do not register as something related to neither Kindred or Kuei-Jin, nor werewolves, to most tests vampires (and their servants) can do, but rather as either mortals or something else (and quite strange). The fangs of an Ananasi in Homid at closer inspection look nothing like the usual fangs of vampires, as they are in fact hollow claws of their spider mandibles that they can retract to hide or extend to display (and bite). An Ananasi can't lick to close the tiny puncture wounds from their prey, but the marks are so small they in most cases will heal within a couple of minutes. Their bite do not give a sense of euphoria like the Kiss (there are exceptions). Vampires are immune to most kinds of venom of Ananasi. Despite all this, most vampires seem to accept an Ananasi as a fellow Kindred or Kuei-Jin (though a strange one)Octavia: A World of Darkness Second Edition, p. 36-37 given the slightest excuse to do so, if the Ananasi have the Gift Wyrmling Kinship (level 1 Hatar Gift). As vampires are not direct servants of the Wyrm and more individualistic, they are not however as ready to directly accept an Ananasi as an ally as other Wyrm-creatures would, though the Gift's usual -2 in difficulty on social rolls against them do apply otherwise. Wyrmling Kinship is however not effective against the most humane Kindred (Humanity 7+) or enlightened Kuei-Jin (Dharma 7+). Against such vampires (or without this Gift), it is much more difficult for an Ananasi to pretend to be a vampire. The few vampires who actually knows about the Ananasi, and those with an investigating scientific mindset, are also much less likely to be fooled. Obedience The list of sample behavior for the Obedience Renown was left out of CB20. It should read: Falling to the Wyrm Ananasi are just as likely to fall or to resist being corrupted by the Wyrm as other Fera. Hatar may have a better chance to resist, but they are also tempted much more, so overall it cancels out. Normal Ananasi, not even Hatar, do not smell of the Wyrm, nor register as Wyrm-creatures to any test (no more than other Fera), unless they truly have fallen. This however does not stop the suspicions from other Fera, and especially not from the Garou. Most of the eastern type of Ananasi, the Kumo, do serve the Wyrm (the corruption), but have not totally given over their minds and souls, so even most of them do not smell of the Wyrm. Numbers It is very easy to get the impression that Ananasi are very rare. Most Fera are of the impression that they are next to extinct. They are in fact most likely the most numerous of all shapeshifters (including Garou), and are perhaps as many as all of the others put together. They are however usually far apart, and most of them live their lives only knowing of a few other Ananasi, and rarely see even those. Some "hibernate" spread out in their Crawlerling form, some live in the Umbra, some in cities, towns or villages, some in the wild, some in Wyrm-infested areas, some are more nomadic. Some infiltrate vampire societies, or hives of Wyrm-creatures, some live decades as ordinary humans, some work with other Ananasi, or with other Fera, and some have hardly any contact with others at all. The Umbra and Spirits It is easy to get the impression that Weaver-spirits are allies of the Ananasi. The opposite is actually true. The more powerful and intelligent Weaver-spirits know that Ananasi actually work against the Weaver's designs. However, most Weaver-spirits, even powerful ones, tend to mistake Ananasi (especially the Tenere) for servants of the Weaver. In their Pithus and Crawlerling forms in the Umbra, most spirits will mistake Ananasi in their Pithus or Crawerling forms to be spider spirits, unless the Ananasi give them a reason to not think that (like shifting form). Weaver-spirits will simply mistake Ananasi for being just other Weaver-spirits, Banes are likely to assume Ananasi in Pithus or Crawerling to be another kind of Wyrm-spirits (if they have the Gift Wyrmling Kinship), while other spirits often take them for "normal" spider spirits. Queen Ananasa is usually the only one who teaches an Ananasi all Gifts she will ever know. But the queen has not banned her children from learning Gifts from spirits, it is just that most Ananasi would not even consider that, and anyway, many spirits would not teach an Ananasi a Gift. Hatar and Kumo are the most likely to learn Gifts from spirits, and that is mostly from banes and mad spirits. Queen Ananasa as a totem An Ananasi can't ever have totem spirit other than Queen Ananasa. She might cast out an individual Ananasi from her grace (and stop teaching it Gifts and grant the bonuses in the Sylie) and refuse to listen to pleas of mercy and acts of redemption, but she will never relinquish one of her children to another. Not even the renegade Kumo in the east can have a totem spirit. An Ananasi who joins a group of Ananasi or even a mixed group of Fera is not considered to have broken the decree to not join a pack. That ban is only for Ovid who follow her, not her own children. Gallery Damhàn.jpg Ananasi.png Ananasi.jpg|Example of Lilian form Ananasi2.jpg|Example of Lilian form Ananasi_002.jpg Ananasi_003.jpg Ananasi_004.jpg Ananasi_005.jpg Ananasi_006.jpg Ananas.jpg Courtney Harper.jpg|Courtney Harper in Lilian form Bitter_Hatar.jpg|Rage card depicting a bitter Hatar Ananasi_Vampirephile.jpg|Vampire: The Eternal Struggle card depicting an Ananasi vampirephile METFeraAnanasi.jpg|Ananasi from MET: Werewolf: The Apocalypse de:Ananasi References * * -52 Category: Weaver Category:Fera